No me rendiré
by KitsukyR
Summary: Basado en un momento después de la batalla con Kimberly en el capítulo 41, Edward se desmaya y se encuentra situado en un extraño lugar provocado por los juegos de su mente. No desea despertar, ¿por qué debería? EdwardxWinry.


N/A: Este one-shot se basa después de la pelea que tuvo Edward con Kimberly, capítulo 41 de la serie de Brotherhood. Así que si no la viste, bueno, esto contiene gran spoiler y te spoilerás y me odiarás (¿?). ¡Aviso de no-coherencia!

Por supuesto que Fullmetal Alchemist no es mío, tampoco ninguno de los personajes. Son de la magnífica Hiromu Arakawa, y mis historias solo vienen de mi loca cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su visión difusa, impedía vista alguna del lugar donde se encontraba.

¿Estaba soñando?

-Hey, alquimista.-

¿Estaba llamándolo?

Pero… esa voz…

-Los trajes formales no te sientan demasiado bien.-

No podía ser.

Esa voz, no podía ser posible.

-¿No lo crees?-

Era su propia voz.

Era él.

Definitivamente, estaba soñando.

Edward Elric se quedó pálido.

La opción de estar en la puerta pasó por su cabeza.

¿Pero cómo?

¿En qué momento?

¿Por qué?

-No, no estamos en la puerta de la "verdad"- dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Envy?- preguntó al instante, tontamente.

-No.-

-¿Qué demonios ere—

-¡SOY TÚ!- lo señaló con su dedo índice, al mismo tiempo que sonreía con todos sus dientes.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio.

Edward aturdido.

Sacudió su cabeza, como si de alguna manera, intentara que todo lo que estaba sucediendo pareciera tener algún tipo de sentido.

Pero nada lo tenía.

Una persona idéntica a él seguía paralizado en su misma posición, señalándolo, riéndose, triunfante.

¿Cómo demonios eso podía tomarse como algo normal?

En una ola de segundo, su visión dejó de ser tan difusa y pudo divagar más en el espacio donde se encontraba.

Pensándolo mejor, hubiese preferido no verlo.

La superficie era de un color negro, totalmente cubierto por…sangre.

En las paredes, igual.

¿Por qué había esa cantidad de sangre?

Y… ¿De quién era?

No había muebles.

Por lo menos, ninguno que pudo notar en ese momento.

Y tenía la sensación de que era eterno. De que si comenzaba a correr, jamás llegaría hasta el final.

Era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando estuvo en el estómago de Gluttony.

-Tampoco es el estómago de Gluttony.-

Como si fuese un acto de magia, un gran espejo apareció en un rincón.

Corrió hasta el sin dudarlo, observando su reflejo.

Tenía puesto un elegante traje.

¿Por qué?

Una camisa blanca, con un tapado negro, unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y una corbata adueñando el cuello de su camisa.

Su cabello, atado en una trenza.

Recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, intentando encontrar una herida.

¿Por qué no encontraba nada?

Ah, ¡La pelea que tuvo con Kimberly!

Vagamente, recordaba.

Pero luego de eso, nada.

Todo blanco.

Y él estaba ahí.

Intentó acomodar cada pieza de lo que recordaba como si fuese un rompecabezas.

Pero no logró hacerlo.

¡Ah!

¿Acaso había ganado?

-No ganaste.- el otro rubio se sentó bruscamente en el suelo, salpicando un charco de sangre, sin interés. Se encogió de brazos. -¿Me equivoco? ¿Te equivocas? ¿Crees que ganaste? ¿O que perdiste?-

Lo pensó por un momento.

Pero al instante, borró las palabras que acaba de escuchar, y las olvidó como si nada.

-Eh, tú.-

-¿Mm?-

Edward señaló con su dedo índice a su misma figura quien se encontraba sentado a media distancia de él.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

Lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue una sonrisa de su parte.

Y eso fue lo único que bastó para terminar con su paciencia.

Sin comprender demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo, Edward saltó hacia él en cuestión de instantes.

Y de la misma forma, comenzó a golpear su rostro.

-¡Muéstrame tu verdadera forma!-

Una y otra vez.

La verdad, que era extraño ver su misma cara bajo sus propios puños.

Otra, otra, y otra vez.

Pero eso no lo detuvo hasta que vio como la sangre se deslizaba de los lugares donde lo había golpeado.

Y eso provocó que continuara.

Continuó golpeándolo con desesperación.

Como si ayudara en algo.

Probablemente estuvo golpeando su idéntico rostro veinte minutos seguidos.

¿O eran diez, tal vez?

¿Cinco?

¿Quince?

¿Cuarenta?

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

No importaba las veces que lo había golpeado, ni lo fuerte que lo había hecho.

La idea de toda esa situación parecía una estúpida broma de mal gusto.

-No puedo mostrarte mi "verdadera forma".- explicó.

-¿¡Por qué no?!-

-¡Porque soy tú!- repitió, gritando. -¡Y éste lugar es lo que tu retorcida mente ha creado!-

Sus ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa, boquiabierto.

-¿Lo entendiste?-

No respondió.

¿Su mente?

Entonces, ¿realmente estaba soñando?

¿Acaso se había desmayado?

Sí.

Había perdido contra Kimberly.

Pero no recordó lo que sucedió después de eso.

Aunque una mala sensación lo recorrió.

Después de unos minutos, de manera lenta, el rubio se apartó del otro, y comenzó a caminar.

Caminar, caminar, caminar.

Como había supuesto antes, la habitación no poseía ningún final.

¿Cómo iba a salir de allí?

No había una "puerta de salida".

No había "escapatoria".

Ni lugar a donde ir.

…

Al final, rendido, dejó que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, salpicando un enorme charco de sangre.

Y luego lo entendió.

Y al mismo tiempo, no.

Porque la pregunta más importante era, ¿quería irse?

¿Era realmente necesario?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que despertarse?

¿Había una razón para eso?

Una enferma y débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Ya no tenía respuestas.

¿A quién estaba engañando?

Nunca las tuvo, en realidad.

Siempre había sido un estúpido niño.

Un niño que no había querido ser consciente de sus propias limitaciones.

Así que ese lugar era su mente, ¿eh?

Era solo imaginación.

Le pareció irónico y muy realista, que en su imaginación, se encontraba total y absolutamente solo.

Unas horas más pasaron.

Quizás segundos, minutos o incluso días, meses o años.

Era su propia mente, después de todo. No podía darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido.

En ese tiempo, no movió un músculo. No buscaba alejarse, ni tampoco acercarse a ningún sitio en especial.

Y despertarse estaba en el último lugar de sus opciones.

Hasta que sintió el ruido de otro charco de sangre salpicando, al lado suyo.

Era él.

-¿Qué quieres?- murmuró Edward, molesto.

-Tienes que despertar. En algún momento, tienes que.-

-No.-

…

-Tenemos un tercer invitado.- dijo.

-¿Tercer invitado?-

-Seh. Quizás eso te convenza.-

El rubio cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba su propia voz hablándole.

Ya no estaba molesto.

Pero tampoco sentía otro tipo de emoción.

Era, literalmente, nada.

No le interesaba.

Iba a morir ahí.

En su propia mente.

Hasta que escuchó esa frase y unos pasos acercándose.

-Hey, Winry. Ya puedes pasar.-

-¿Winry?-

Sin avisar, la rubia apareció.

Tenía puesto un vestido. Era precioso. ¿O le provocaba esa idea por el solo hecho de que era ajustado, haciendo énfasis en cada parte de su perfecta figura? Finalizaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas. También la acompañaban unos tacones negros. Y su cabello, extrañamente suelto, cayendo en la mitad de su espalda.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- se levantó bruscamente del suelo, enfrentándose a ella.

-¡¿Qué es esa manera de saludarme?! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!-

-¿¡Y qué es ese atuendo?!-

-¿¡Y qué hay del tuyo, entonces?!-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡No, tú cállate!-

-Hey, hey.-

Edward clavó su vista en el otro rubio, quien seguía recostado pacíficamente en el suelo.

-Recuerda.- le dijo, advirtiéndole de cierta manera. –Nada es real. Es tu retorcida mente. Así que no pierdas la cordura.-

Se detuvo unos segundos.

Luego, volvió su vista hacia ella.

Es verdad. Nada de ahí era existente.

Su cabeza explotaría si así lo fuese.

Winry sonrió, cuando notó cierto objeto que antes no existía allí.

Un piano.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?-

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Para qué quieres tocarlo? No sabes tocar.-

-¡Quiero abrirlo por dentro! ¡Seguro es maravilloso!-

-¿Qué? ¿Abrirlo? ¡Incluso en éste lugar estás loca!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Cállate!-

-¡Tú cállate!-

Y ambos se callaron cuando escucharon un sonido.

La joven lo miró, curiosa pero no demasiado sorprendida al respecto.

-¿Por qué es igual a ti?- preguntó.

-No… no lo sé con exactitud.- respondió Edward, mientras observaba el otro ser, con su mismo cuerpo, relajado, tocando el piano. –Estamos en mi mente. Así que… es mi imaginación, supongo.-

Winry sonrió por debajo, en tono de burla. –Así que… si todo esto es creación tuya, dime, ¿desde cuándo tú aprendiste a tocar?-

-¡Solo me gusta cómo suena! ¿¡Qué hay con eso?!- se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada y ante la carcajada de la rubia, siguieron gritándose por un tiempo más.

El rubio abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando Winry, de repente, estiró su mano hasta él.

Arqueó sus cejas en confusión.

-Bailemos.- anunció, y las mejillas del chico ardieron por la vergüenza.

-T…tonta, ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Aunque… sería vergonzoso para mí bailar con alguien más pequeño que yo.-

-¿¡Qué?!-

Winry estaba a punto de seguir burlándose de su altura, hasta que se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo con suma curiosidad.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó después de unos segundos, molesto.

-¿Eres más alto que yo?- miró sus pies. –Incluso con tacones puestos...-

Antes de que pudiese responder con orgullo, la carcajada de Winry hizo presencia, otra vez.

-¡Es tu imaginación!- rio divertida. -¡Todo tiene sentido ahora!-

-C…¡Cállate!-

Winry sintió un leve dolor en su estómago por reírse tanto. Ante los gritos de Edward, finalmente se detuvo, aún su sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ed.- estiró su mano hacia él, una vez más.

Abrió los ojos, atónito por un instante.

Observó el paisaje.

El hermoso sonido del piano.

El suelo repleto con sangre.

La habitación sin final.

Y finalmente, a ella.

La única razón que importaba era la última.

-Te advierto que no sé cómo hacerlo.- exclamó.

-Lo sé.- respondió con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Suavemente, su mano tomó la de ella, cuestionándose si el metal frío no le molestaría.

Luego se burló de sí mismo por cuestionarse una cosa como esa, era Winry después de todo.

Edward miró a un costado cuando rodeó su cintura con su brazo en un movimiento tan torpe que hizo reír a la rubia.

Con seguridad, ella colocó su mano en su hombro.

Él la miraba buscando aprobación con cada paso que daba, ella asentía sin decir nada, y luego de unos segundos, comenzaron a moverse acorde a la música y al ritmo de cada uno.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien, ¿verdad?-

Edward la miró y se encontró con una Winry sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-Eso creo.- respondió, desviando la mirada.

De reojo, quiso observarla y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta.

-Tus orejas.-

-¿Mis orejas?-

-Se ven extrañas con tantos agujeros.- dijo, con un una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

–Eso es porque aún necesitas devolverme mis pendientes. ¿¡No los perdiste, verdad?! ¡Juro que si los perdiste vas a tener que-

-¡Qué molesta! Tranquilízate. Los sigo guardando.-

Ella sonrió. Luego clavó la mirada en el suelo repleto de sangre.

-Por cierto, Ed…-

-¿Qué?-

-Haz cambiado.-

¿Ah?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Sus ojos dorados buscaron encontrarse con los suyos, pero ella seguía evitándolo de una forma u otra.

-Tú sabes. Como persona, haz cambiado.-

-¿Eso es algo malo?-

-No, en absoluto. Pero al mismo tiempo… sigues igual.-

Él entrecerró los ojos.

-No entiendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo.-

-¿Crees que así ganarás? Sin la intención de asesinar a nadie, ¿crees que así ganarás?-

El tiempo se detuvo.

Sus ojos abiertos, su boca entreabierta, intentando articular palabra.

Una vaga imagen apareció.

"_La determinación de no asesinar a nadie es una política muy admirable. Pero es como permitir que tu enemigo se aproveche de ti. Esa ingenuidad tuya será el causante de tu derrota. " _

Era lo que le había dicho Kimberly, antes de que todo desaparezca.

No recordaba que había sucedido luego de eso, porque su mente había quedado en blanco.

Pero, ¿ganar?

¿Qué es lo que tenía que ganar?

¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

-¿Ganar?- pronunció.

-Sí. ¿Crees que ganarás con ese pensamiento?-

Sus ojos azules clavados en los de él.

Y finalmente, lo preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que ganar?-

Winry se puso pálida.

-¿Estás bromeando?-

El rubio frunció el ceño. –No. No entiendo a qué te refieres.- tampoco le interesaba.

La rubia se separó de él de manera brusca.

La música seguía sonando de fondo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- se despeinó de manera frustrada. -¿Estás bromeando, verdad?-

El tragó sus palabras.

No quería escucharlo.

Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Y ella, inundada por el enojo mezclado con indignación, se acercó hacia él, tocó su hombro con rudeza para enfrentar su cara, y de repente, sus ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa cuando lo notó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, al ver su piel mucho más blanca de lo usual.

-Estás herido…- susurró ella, asustada.

La miró confundido. -¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Winry?-

Ella no respondió, pero su cuerpo sí. Estaba temblando.

Edward estiró la mano hacia ella inconscientemente, de manera protectora, hasta que algo lo detuvo. Cierto dolor irreconocible. ¿Qué era eso?

Paralizado, lo vio. Una enorme herida rodeaba un poco arriba de su abdomen.

Dolía.

Maldita sea, dolía tanto que no fue capaz de pensar en nada más.

Su cuerpo cayó de un instante al otro en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que la música se detuvo.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Y luego lo recordó.

Es verdad.

Estaba herido.

Recorrió con sus ojos todo el espacio en donde se encontraba.

Y lo entendió.

Su mente no era del todo retorcida para inventar algo así.

Tenía sentido.

Toda esa sangre en el suelo… era de él, ¿cierto?

Algo malo había sucedido luego de la explosión.

Con su mano apoyada en el núcleo de su herida, había solo dos palabras en las que pudo pensar.

Estaba muerto.

Observó como el cuerpo de Winry la engañó en un instante, y cayó sin fuerzas frente a él.

Y comenzó a llorar.

Las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos terminando en el suelo, mezclándose con la sangre de él.

-Detente.- le dijo él, casi muerto, casi como una orden.

Pero ella no se detuvo.

-Winry…-

-No puedo.- pronunció ella, casi en un susurro que curiosamente, él escuchó.

Acostado, haciendo presión con su mano sobre su herida, y casi sin expresión en su rostro, preguntó.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?-

-¡Porque estás muerto!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su voz retumbando en sus oídos.

-¿Por mí?- susurró. Ella no llegó a escucharlo y se limitó a seguir llorando.

Se odió por eso.

No era solo culpa.

Simplemente, odiaba verla llorar.

Él se lo había prometido...

Y luego, las palabras que ella había dicho anteriormente retumbaron en su cabeza.

"_¿Qué es lo que tengo que ganar?" _

Oh, cierto.

Necesitaba recuperar su cuerpo, y el cuerpo de Al.

También tenía que derrotar a los homúnculos, ese sujeto llamado "Padre" y salvar todo el país.

Tocó su abdomen.

Y también tenía que cumplir su promesa.

No hacerla llorar por algo tan estúpido como eso.

Por lo tanto, aún no podía darse el placer de morir.

No todavía.

-Ay, ay, ay.- pronunció con dolor al mismo tiempo que con mucha lentitud, comenzó a intentar desplazarse hacia ella.

La joven con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se fijó en él, quien se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro.

-Te lo suplico.- dijo, al mismo tiempo que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella. –Deja de llorar.-

Inmóvil, la joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Pero estás muerto… ¿¡Cómo esperas que yo-

-¡No lo estoy!- exclamó él, levantando su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos, otra vez. –No lo estoy.- repitió, por lo bajo. –Voy a despertarme ahora. Y no voy a morir.- respondió con firmeza.

Y ante eso, una débil sonrisa adornó el rostro de la rubia en forma de alivio.

Edward se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que aún se encontraba sentado frente al piano.

-Hey, tú. Es decir…yo.-

Éste se dio vuelta y sonrió.

-Quiero despertarme ahora.-

-¿Seguro?-

Miró la habitación una vez más.

Y toda la sangre que lo decoraba.

Tomó aire y no lo cuestionó.

-Sí.-

Antes de volver en sí, escuchó el grito de ella.

Llamándolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó, dio un golpe con su puño al suelo, como si intentara darse fuerza a sí mismo, sin tomar como posibilidad la sola idea de volver a desmayarse.

-No puedo… dejar que llore por algo tan estúpido como esto.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: WHOT. QUE. ES. ESTO. Si, medio que yo tampoco lo sé. Puedo asegurar para los que vieron Soul Eater, me inspiré en uno de los capítulos, ya saben cuál, jaja. Igual medio que me fui de la idea original, es EdoxWin pero más que nada la locura de Edward Elric, no hubiese quedado tan bien sino. CREO. Nunca escribí nada así o parecido, así que honestamente no sé si quedó tan bien. Igual me gustó escribirlo . Bueeeeno, no hay mucho más por comentar, creo, saben que siempre es lindo para mí recibir reviews, wiiii. Así que siempre estoy abierta a sus sinceras opiniones :D.

Les mando un beso enoooooorme.

Kit.


End file.
